damofandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of Brightwall
The Hero of Brightwall, also known as The Prince and (eventually) The King, was the protagonist of Damo's Let's Play: Fable 3. No official name was given to the character beyond in-game titles. Biography After being awoken one morning by his butler, Jasper, the Prince met up with his girlfriend Elise on the castle grounds. There was much unrest in the kingdom due to the policies of King Logan, the Prince's brother. As they passed though the castle, the Prince gave a harsh speech to the kitchen staff and met up with Walter, the Prince's mentor, who took him for some training. Along the way, they were accosted by some demonstrators who sought the prince's signature for a petition; instead, the Prince wiped his bottom with it. During training, Elise burst in, alerting the pair that the demonstration was intensifying. Knowing full well of Logan's wrath, Walter attempted to quell the king's anger, but was beaten for it. The Prince attempted to intervene, hoping his brother would listen to him, but the offended Logan had he and Elise taken to the throne room. Accusing the Prince of wanting to rule the kingdom, he gave the Prince the power over life and death: execute the crowd's leaders or his girlfriend. Caring not for the plebs, the Prince chose the executioners, but was hated that Logan forced such a choice upon him and threatened Elise. Concluding that the kingdom needed nothing short of a revolution, Walter and Jasper brought the Prince to the family crypt and revealed the Guild Seal once belonging to his father. Upon taking the Seal, the Prince was transported to a metaphysical realm where he met a mysterious woman named Theresa, the Seer of the Spire. She claimed to have guided his father in his greatest triumph and would now guide him. She instructed him to seek out allies that would lead him down his Road to Rule, and gifted him with the magic of fire. Using that spell, he unlocked a way through the crypt into the Bowerstone sewers (much to the Prince's displeasure), where they discovered a long-lost Cullus gate. Magically activating it, the trio were transported to his father's old Sanctuary. After Jasper read a book of instructions about the place, the Prince used the Sanctuary's magic map to reach the Dweller Camp and recruit their leader, Sabine, who hated Logan. However, Walter felt that the Prince's royal attire was too regal for Sabine to see and had the Prince purchase some local rags. After begrudgingly doing so, the Prince met with Sabine. The old man was willing to go war, but he wanted proof that the Prince was worth following. To prove he was a hero, he needed to reach a secret chamber beneath Bowerstone built by his father and retrieve an artifact; to prove he was a warrior, he needed to defeat the mercenaries bothering the Dwellers; and to prove he was a leader, he needed to convince Bowerstone to share food with the Dwellers so they wouldn't starve. The Prince accomplished these tasks, along with purchasing a sizable portion of Brightwall's property, and was named the Hero of Brightwall in the process. While met with gratitude, the town and Dwellers had him sign a written promise each: to reopen the closed Brightwall Academy and to restore the Dweller's right to the mountains. Deciding to search for more allies, he and Walter decided to head to Bowerstone via the Mistpeak Monorail. An explosion sent the Monorail crashing down before it entered the station, however, and the pair hurried to rescue any survivors. In the process of slaying the monsterous Hobbes that caused the crash, the Prince mastered the art of Spell Weaving, combining two spells into one. Following the tunnels to Mourningwood, they assisted a contingent of deposed soldiers, led by one Major Swift, against some besieging Hollowmen. Major Swift agreed to help, but he also made the Prince sign a promise to restore the old guard. After expanding his property empire, buying up Mourningwood and the Dweller Camp, the Prince finally reached Bowerstone, trudging through the slummy Industrial district. There he met Page, leader of the Bowerstone Resistence, but she asserted that the people needed to be impressed instead of her. While accomplishing various tasks to win the people over, the Prince started thinking about marriage and starting a family. Around this time, a man named William concocted a scheme to divorce his wife Veronica without losing his fortune; this plan involved the Prince wooing her. The plan went off without a hitch and Veronica completely fell for him. When the truth came out, however, Veronica made an interesting proposition: why not marry a wealthy widow instead of a penniless divorcee? As William had offered him nothing, the Prince gladly offed him in the most romantic gesture that Veronica had ever known. The couple quickly wedded and moved into a cottage just outside Brightwall, where they soon birthed a son named Timothy. Earning the trust of the people, the Prince returned to Page's hideout. Trusting him enough, she arranged to infiltrate a social party of Reaver, one of Logan's most powerful allies. Some revolutionaries had been captured and the two set off to rescue them. Reaver set a trap, however, forcing the pair to fend off waves of various enemies, including his secret order of Balvarine guests. While all attackers were defeated, Reaver managed leave unharmed. Rescuing the sole surviving revolutionary, Page promised her support in exchange for ending the exploitation of Bowerstone's populate. The Prince promised that he would... with crossed fingers. Immediately afterwards, they learned of a new address by King Logan. Investigating what his brother was up to, the Prince witnessed the execution of Major Swift. After receiving news of this, Walter revealed that Swift managed one last message before the end: "You will find allies in Aurora." Despite common belief that Aurora was a dead land, the trio of Walter, Ben Finn, and the Prince set off to follow the lead. Before they left, the Prince wanted to complete a few more tasks around Albion. One such task was assisting Laszlo, owner of Bowerstone's orphanage/shelter. He needed to sell his building to pay for the ranson of his kidnapped fiance, and the Prince decided to help rescue her instead. To his joyous surprise, it was his lost love Elise. The two were happy to reunite, but Elise was torn between reviving their relationship and her engagement with Laszlo. At the Prince's behest, she decided to dump Laszlo, but she needed time to settle her affairs. Obtaining a ship, the revolutionary trio set sail for Aurora. However, one of Logan's ships intercepted them and blasted their vessel to bits. They fortunately managed to wash up on Aurora, but unfortunately had lost Ben along the way and had no idea where to go. Wandering into a cave complex, Walter inadvertantly openned a magical barrier into a ruined temple. Inside, they were enveloped in a sinister darkness which taunted them, declaring its intention to consume Albion in darkness. Preying on Walter's fears, the darkness captured, tortured, and blinded him. The Prince managed to rescue him, however, and they escaped into the desert. Not wanting to be a burden, Walter told the Prince to leave him behind, but he would hear none of it. He tried to forcibly drag his mentor along, but Walter ultimately collapsed. Compromising, the Prince insisted that he'd come back with help. Trudging into the desert, the darkness attacked the Prince again, briefly overcoming him. He survived the attack and awoke to see Ben Finn and a local woman named Kalin, who took both he and Walter to the city of Aurora. The people of Aurora had suffered under the same darkness that had attacked he and Walter, which they named the Crawler. It had devastated them just as it would inevitably devastate Albion. Logan had learned of this and promised Aurora support, but ultimately broke his promise and abandoned them. As such, Kalin promised the Prince their support in his revolution in exchange for letting Aurora join his kindom. He agreed, and once Walter recovered from the Crawler's attack, they returned to Albion and assembled the army. The assault on Bowerstone devastated the Old Quarter, but the revolutionaries were victorious and the Prince broke into the castle to confront his brother. To his surprise, Logan gracefully surrendered. Walter arrested him before he could explain himself, telling him to save it for the trial. With the battle done, the one-time Prince was crowned as King. After restoring order and meeting his new assistant Hobson, the King proceeded with Logan's trial. He explained that upon returning from Aurora, the seer Theresa informed him that the Crawler would come to Albion. All his tyranny had been to ready Albion's defences, to finance and supply their army. The common folk bayed for Logan's blood, but the King knew he spoke the truth. He pardoned his brother so they could face the coming darkness together. It was then that Theresa returned, proclaiming that the Crawler would come within one year. The King could either be a tyrant like Logan, harming the people to save them, or keep his many benevolent promises and risk the deaths of millions as a result. Not that the King needed motivation to be a tyrant; it was his plan all along. His first policy was to raise the taxes even higher than Logan's, sucking many citizens completely dry. Next, he agreed to support Reaver's child labour policies over Page's plans for a school. He did agree to restore the Bowerstone Old Quarter, but he had forever lost her respect and support. Furthermore, restoring the district slashed the treasury, resulting in the King reducing the town guard budget. After selecting some blood-red decor for the castle, the King was met by Kalin about his promise to Aurora. This one he kept; the city was restored and officially joined Albion. With the treasury drained once again, the King journeyed into Aurora to retrieved a diamond so massive that it immediately covered his losses. While away from the castle, the King also sought out Elise, her business now settled with Laszlo, and royally wed her on the castle steps. Resuming his royal duties, the King instituted a children fine, charging parents for every child they had. In a decision that Elise hopefully never learned about, Lazslo's orphanage/shelter received a brand new renovation... into Bowerstone's first brothel, adding many funds to the royal treasury. Reaver was later given rights to dump Bowerstone's sewage into Mourningwood, if mainly because the King had no intention of listening to Mourningwood's hippy rambling. He then received a message from Page, asking to meet him at the old hideout. After straightening out some disrespectful villagers with his gun along the way, he learned through her that crime was on the rise thanks to one Nigel Ferret. The King remembered that name well, as he was the man who had kidnapped Elise, but managed to escape due to Laszlo's incompetence. Ferret was easily apprehended, locking himself in a cell he mistakenly believed contained a hidden exit. The crime lord offered a bribe to escape, but the King rejected the paltry sum and left him to rot for kidnapping Elise. Next came the matter of the Brightwall Academy. The King did indeed reopen it, but only to those who could pay their way in, which felt like a betrayal to the academy's groundskeeper. Later, the scenic Bower Lake in high-end Millfields was drained and converted into the Bower Pits, mining out valuable resources for the war effort. After retrieving a stolen statue from a White Balvarine and adding the reward to his treasury, the King decided that the failing economy wasn't worth bailing out, allowing it to collapse. A proposal was rejected to create a watch fort in Aurora, seeing no need to give them extra protection over the rest of the kingdom. Finally, the original promise of restoring the Dwellers' lands was honoured, acknowledging his oldest ally. The rest of the year went so quickly that the King didn't transfer personal funds to the army until it was too late. The Crawler attacked Albion and what was prepared had to suffice. After a fierce battle with the Darkness, the King and Walter confronted the Crawler. Walter died in the battle, but the darkness was defeated for good. Nearly half of Albion was killed, but it was far more than what would have survived without the King's actions. Life carried on as it always would, ruled by a strong King. Personality The Hero of Brightwall, while not as dour as his brother Logan, is still a cruel fellow. He holds disdain for the lower classes, often referring to them as "plebs" or "cretins." He even expressed that he had always planned to be a harsh ruler even before learning about the Crawler. He is not wholly evil, however. He does have a spot of kindess in his heart and will occassionally perform good deeds that he deems worthy. He also has a bit of a soft spot for kids and expressed that even he wouldn't yell at them like a factory head did to her child labourers. That said, he has few to no qualms about exploiting them for the greater good. While skilled in all forms of combat, the Hero favours magic above all else. He is fine with most outdoor environments, and while he isn't claustrophobic like Walter, he hates dank locations like slums and sewers on account of his royal upbringing. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters